Marcas de brujo
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Jace sigue preguntándole a Alec si Magnus tiene alguna otra marca de brujo aparte de sus ojos felinos y, aunque al principio Alec se ríe de la idea, cuando habla con Magnus se da cuenta de que quizás no es una idea tan descabellada, o que una cola y orejas de gato en su novio no son lo peor que éste podría tener escondido. Pjs de Cassandra Clare.


—No me lo creo. —Negó con la cabeza Jace. —¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que estoy seguro. —Frunció el ceño Alec, acomodándose en el sofá que compartía con su parabatai.

—Pero, ¿sólo los ojos de gato? —Preguntó extrañado.—¿Es siquiera posible para un brujo tener tan pocas marcas?

—Claro que es posible. —Suspiró pesadamente. —¿Qué no has escuchado las historias sobre las brujas que contaba Hodge?

—Ya, pero Hodge siempre estuvo algo… falto de una buena salida de este lugar. —Jace miró significativamente el alrededor de habitación en la que se encontraban, en la parte oeste del Instituto. Negó con la cabeza. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Supongo que Magnus tuvo suerte. —Se encogió de hombros el moreno.

—Tú tuviste suerte. —Murmuró Jace, y cuando recibió una mirada hastiada de su amigo, se apresuró a aclarar: —Bueno, no creo que te gustaría andar por allí con un tipo con bigotes de gato y garras gigantescas.

—Es mi novio Jace, bigotes y garras no cambiarán mi opinión sobre él. —Alzó una ceja. —¿Dejarías a Clary si le crecieran orejas de perro y una cola que se agitase de la felicidad? —Cuestionó.

Jace soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Estás de broma? Sería genial, las orejas le ayudarían a ser mejor Cazadora de Sombras. —Miró hacia el infinito mientras posicionaba su mano derecha en su mentón, pensativo. —Además con la cola ya no tendría que estar adivinando si está enfadada o no. —Sonrió socarronamente.

Alec rodó los ojos.

—Y, como siempre, es casi imposible mantener una conversación coherente contigo. —Bufó él, levantándose decididamente del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Pasaré la noche en la casa de Magnus. —Explicó con un súbito buen humor. —Veremos una buena película y luego cenaremos mientras hablamos de lo idiota que puedes ser. —Comentó.

Jace sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es lindo saber que están pendientes de mí incluso cuando no estoy cerca. —Bromeó.

—Sí, Jace, eso mismo. —Asintió Alec, intentando mantener lo más posible una expresión de seriedad mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey, no me dejes hablando solo! —Intentó hacerle parar, pero para cuando terminó la oración, su parabatai ya había cruzado el umbral.

Le tomó a Alec un sorprendentemente largo tiempo llegar al departamento de Magnus en tren, y para cuando salió de la estación subterránea, estaba nevando, logrando que llegase hasta donde su novio cubierto de pequeños copos de nieve que le daban un aspecto aún más pálido, si es que era posible.

—El blanco te favorece. —Comentó con una sonrisa el brujo, observándolo entrar con una sonrisa.

Alec profirió una mueca, pensando que aquél era el color que se usaba para los funerales, y se sacudió la nieve impacientemente.

—Cierto, mis disculpas. —Recordó Magnus. —Pero, después de todo, cualquier color se ve bien en ti. —Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

El Nephilim sonrió levemente, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero para revelar debajo un negro suéter.

—Y, sin embargo, insistes en hacer del negro tu único color. —Murmuró más para sí mismo el brujo que para el chico, acercándose.

—Tú ya usas todo el arcoíris, ¿no crees que estamos mejor así? —Ladeó la cabeza Alec, tomándole las manos cariñosamente a su novio.

—Buen punto. —Magnus se inclinó para depositar un beso en sus labios. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Se quejó infantilmente, frotando su cabeza contra la del moreno.

—El tren se detuvo en cada estación. —Explicó Alec, apartándose para mirarlo al rostro.

—No el tren, esa cosa siempre ha sido demasiado lenta. —Jugueteó con sus manos aún tomadas. Como él era brujo, cualquier cosa aparte de aparecerse debía ser tediosamente larga, pensó su novio. —Me refiero a salir del Instituto.

El muchacho Lightwood se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo es Jace. —Dijo, y eso pareció ser suficiente explicación.

—¿Sigue hablando sobre esa marca en su hombro? —Frunció el ceño Magnus.

—Por el Ángel, ni se lo menciones. —Negó espantado. —Pasaron tres semanas antes de que se quitara de la mente la idea de ser un brujo sin poderes.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial esa marca, en todo caso?

—Es una estrella, según él es un cicatriz o lunar demasiado raro como para ser coincidencia. —Rio levemente.

—No es un lunar. —El brujo profirió una mueca de incredulidad, pero decidió no seguir hablando. No quería imaginarse el efecto que podía tener en la adorable velada que tenía planeada el que se le escapase que conocía la razón de la marca en los Herondale -menos que Alec lo imaginase mirando interesadamente el pecho desnudo de Will-. —¿Qué barbaridad está hablando ahora?

Al chico le pareció un poco abrupto el cambio de tema, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Preguntaba sobre ti.

—Vaya, tengo un admirador. —Sonrió Magnus. —Aunque por lo general me agradan más los chocolates que las declaraciones a mi novio. —Bromeó.

—No seas idiota. —Dejó salir un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Entonces, a qué se debe el interés?

Alec consideró mentir, pero luego pensó que de seguro le causaría gracia al chico.

—Preguntaba sobre tus marcas de brujo.—Aclaró.

—Válgame, ¿cuáles marcas? —Fingió horror el brujo, mientras burlonamente dejaba ver sus felinos ojos amarillos. — ¿Y bien? Me parece que él conoce mis ojos.

—Los conoce. —Confirmó Alec, asintiendo energéticamente con la cabeza. —Pero me preguntaba si tenías otra.

Magnus no pudo evitar toser levemente.

—Incluso me ha dicho si te dejaría en caso que tuvieras garras y bigotes de gato. —Rio animadamente.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —Se mordió el labio el chico de mechones azules.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Alec pensó que la pregunta era algo brusca y extraña, respondiendo reaciamente.

—Que eres mi novio y eso no cambiaría mi opinión sobre ti.

—¿Y tu opinión es…? —Le miró expectante el brujo.

—Que te amo. —El Nephilim frunció el ceño. —¿Magnus, estás bien?

El aludido dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Claro que estoy bien. —Sonrió. —Oh, y también te amo. —Le miró cariñosamente, apartando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

El más joven se encogió de hombros, aceptando la explicación.

—Bueno, tampoco es como que tengamos que tratar con ello, nunca te he visto bigotes de gato. —Sonrió, dándole la espalda al caminar hacia la cocina para conseguir una botella de agua.

—Bigotes, no... —Susurró Magnus. —Orejas, quizás.

Alec se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—¿Eh? —Le sonó la voz cuatro niveles más aguda.

—Orejas. —Repitió, con una mueca.

—¿Orejas? —Preguntó el muchacho, girándose para mirarlo.—¿Orejas… de gato?

—Quizás. —Se pasó la lengua por sobre los labios, incómodo.

—Magnus. —Lo instó.

El chico bufó.

—Bien, pero que conste que yo quería dejar el tema. —Advirtió, y con un leve sonido -muy parecido a cuando haces que tus dedos suenen-, dos orejas aparecieron en la parte superior de su cabeza, asomándose por sobre el cabello.

—Son… azules. —Fue todo lo que Alec logró decir después de unos aturdidos segundos mirando fijamente a su novio.

—Sí, la cola también lo es. —Se rascó inconscientemente la nuca, y al momento una larga y peluda cola felina se había materializado con el mismo suave sonido.

—Vaya. —Parpadeó Alec, intentando que sus ojos no demostraran tanto la impresión que le había causado. —¿Eso es todo? —Luchó por encontrar la misma expresión sería que había utilizado con Jace. —Digo, ya sé de la cola, no deberías esconder nada.

—Eso es todo. —Asintió el brujo, hipnotizando a su novio con el vaivén de su cola. —No son bigotes o garras, supongo. —Formó una sonrisa incómoda.

El más joven sacudió la cabeza, aclarando su mente. Le había dicho que garras y bigotes no cambiarían su opinión, y aunque cola y orejas tampoco lo hacían, no había esperado que realmente pasara. Se acercó con pasos lentos, tratando de no fijar su atención en las orejas que se giraban en distintas direcciones.

—Me gusta el color de la cola. —Murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

El rostro de Magnus se iluminó con felicidad, y se apresuró a colgarse del cuello de su novio; éste le devolvió el abrazo, inseguro sobre si incluir a la cola en el contacto o si debía tocarla, tal y como los gatos reales.

—Temía que me dejarías si sabías de las orejas. —Le abrazó con más fuerza.

—No podría. —Sonrió de lado Alec. —Con o sin cola, te dije que mi opinión no cambiaría.

Magnus aumentó su sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron -lo que provocó que sus verdaderos ojos felinos se mostraran por un segundo-, pero luego su expresión pasó a la de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gimoteó el joven, casi con miedo de la respuesta.

—Bueno… la mayoría es de gato… y se puede ver. —Volvió a rascarse la nuca.

—¿Y lo demás? —Alzó una ceja.

—No es una marca. —Levantó ambas manos, casi excusándose.

—¿Entonces?

—Digamos que una vez jugué un poco con el Libro Blanco y… —Fingió un tono divertido.

—Creí que habías dicho que no lo habías visto. —El rostro de Alec se volvió más pálido.

—Sólo vi unas páginas, suficientes como para ayudar a un par de amigos. —Comentó, con una mueca. —Y bien, no conocía a nadie en plan de… ya sabes, tener familia, y debía probar el hechizo, ¿entiendes?

—No, no entiendo. —Negó con la cabeza el moreno. —Magnus… ¿qué hiciste?

—Bien… Podría ser fértil. —Susurro incómodamente. Alec no dijo nada, si bien su boca se abrió ligeramente. —O no. —Trató de bromear, y al ver que no funcionaba lo dejó.

—… ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes embarazar a una chica? —Confirmó aturdidamente.

—No en particular. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Yo podría embarazarme. —Dijo Magnus.

—¡¿EH?!

—Y, con los gatos nunca se sabe, incluso podría estar en este mismo momento embarazado. —Soltó las cosas de golpe, decidiendo que era lo mejor. —Lo cual explicaría varias cosas, en realidad. —Se dijo a sí mismo, posicionando una mano sobre su estómago sin ombligo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

—¡Alexander Lightwood! —Lo sacudió por los hombros Magnus, sentándolo sobre la cama. —Reacciona, son más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Alec sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrase en su alrededor. Las gruesas cortinas sobre la ventana de su derecha le indicaron que estaba en el departamento de su novio, más precisamente en su habitación. Le miró perdidamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? —Inquirió el brujo, frunciendo el ceño.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

—No fue nada. —Ante la mirada que recibió, le quitó importancia con la mano. —En serio, vuelve a dormir. —Dijo, recién notando que el chico estaba usando pijama.

—Si tú lo dices. —Suspiró Magnus, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y poniendo ambas manos detrás de su nuca. —¿Qué estabas soñando, en todo caso?

El rostro del Nephilim se tornó rosado.

—El idiota de Jace… —logró decir, y antes de que Magnus sacase conclusiones, exclamó: —Jace... preguntó si tenías otras marcas de brujo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —Alzó ambas cejas el mayor.

—Que no sabía. —Respondió nervioso al ver que su conversación era casi idéntica a la de su sueño. —Es decir, ¿tienes?

—No, claro que no. —Sacudió la cabeza con convicción, logrando que Alec respirase con tranquilidad. —Te lo habría contado. —Sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—Menos mal. —Se tomó el pecho con una mano. —Jace decía que tenías bigotes y garras, pero resultaba que tenías orejas y cola de gato… —Hizo un ruidito chillón con la boca.

—La cola sería incómoda. —Agregó casualmente Magnus.

—Y luego resultaba que podías embarazarte por probar algo en el Libro Blanco, y lo más probable era que estabas de hecho embarazado. —Se permitió sonreír, mucho más calmado por la seguridad de su novio en que no había ninguna otra marca por la cual preocuparse.

—¿Embarazado? ¡Já! —Rio el brujo.

—Lo sé, sueños locos. —Se burló de sí mismo el moreno. —Debería pasar menos tiempo escuchando a Jace.

—SÍ, bueno, no todo es una tontería. —Dijo con naturalidad.

—...¿Magnus? —Inquirió Alec.

—No estoy embarazado. —Le aseguró, tomando su mano y apretándola cariñosamente.

El más joven suspiró, aliviado.

—Capaz de embarazarme por usar el Libro Blanco… bueno, eso es otro tema. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, sonriendo culpablemente.

Alec sólo reaccionó para cubrirse la cara con ambas manos y soltar un agotado e incrédulo suspiro.


End file.
